We're one, now and forever
by AmanthaB
Summary: [BokuAkaKuroTsukki Week, day 1. Soulmates AU] Tsukishima nunca había querido que su vida fuese atada a algún tipo de desconocido sólo porque su tatuaje se lo indicase, ¡¿cómo demonios iba a querer que estuviese atada no a una persona, sino a TRES!


**We're one, now and forever**  
 _A Haikyuu! fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : BokuAkaKuroTsukki Week.

 **Day:** 1.

 **Prompt:** Primeras veces | **Almas gemelas AU.**

 **Personaje(s)** : Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Kotarou/Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei.

 **Advertencias** : Rating T. Soulmate AU. Poliamor. Relación no tan establecida al principio.

 **Notas:** Me encantan todos los Soulmate AUs disponibles por aquí y por allá, pero el que he escogido en este caso en particular ha sido uno que, no recuerdo dónde lo leí, pero dice así: _"Tu tatuaje y el de tu alma gemela son el complemento del otro, y sólo cuando están juntos y se hablan por primera vez, en su cuerpo el tatuaje se completa haciéndose una unión entre el tuyo y el de tu alma gemela"_.

* * *

Tsukishima siempre supo que tenía un alma gemela, su tatuaje apareció en su piel incompleto desde que tenía diez años, no había marca alguna que dijese que su alma gemela moriría o murió cuando apareció, y por mucho que Tsukishima escuchase a la gente a su alrededor preguntarle con emoción por su alma gemela… él no quería saber nada al respecto.

La idea de que _su vida_ fuese atada a alguien, fuese quien fuese esa persona, no le agradaba. ¿Cómo podía algo definir quién es tu pareja predestinada? ¿Cómo puede un simple tatuaje, completado a la mitad a tu cuerpo, definir quién será aquel con quien pasarás el resto de tu vida? Nunca quiso conocerlo.

Sin embargo, y como el destino es caprichoso, lo conoció antes de lo que hubiese deseado o pensado. Porque hizo falta solo un partido de su equipo de voleibol para conocerlo, las únicas palabras que le dijo hicieron que su tatuaje se completase. Ardió, dolió, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo sencillamente _terrible_.

Su maldito tatuaje no estaba completo. ¡Le faltaban partes! Y eso sólo quería decir una cosa: _tenía más de un alma gemela_.

Se espantó, pensó seriamente es escapar, en huir, y sin embargo decidió enfrentar la situación con la frente en alto. No volvió a ver a Kuroo Tetsurou, su primera alma gemela, hasta ese campamento. Y en ese campamento fue que todo estalló.

Porque bastaron unas míseras palabras de _esos_ tipos para que el maldito tatuaje se completase y se diese cuenta de que, definitivamente, ellos eran sus almas gemelas. No conforme la maldita vida con enviarle a Kuroo Tetsurou como martirio, le envió a Bokuto Kotarou. La suerte era que, al menos, Akaashi estaba bastante "vale". No mal, no bueno tampoco, pero estaba "vale", era el más pasable entre ellos.

Tsukishima no se vio venir cómo las cosas cambiarían, cómo terminaría enamorándose de los gestos de cada uno de ellos, por separado y entre los tres. Amaba las sonrisas de Kuroo, amaba el silencio de Akaashi, y, dios lo librase, hasta amaba el entusiasmo de Bokuto.

No sabe cómo pasó, cómo después de diez años puede decir con orgullo que está feliz de haber encontrado a sus almas gemelas. Para alguien que nunca quiso encontrarlas, es algo sorprendente, un buen cambio sin duda alguna.

Tsukishima sonrió ligeramente, casi invisible, pero todos sus novios lo notaron y sonrieron también.

— ¡Tsukki ha sonreído, hey hey hey!

— Bokuto, silencio…

— ¡Debe estar pensando en nosotros, bro!

— ¡BROOOOOOO!

Tsukishima se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y Akaashi se acercó a él para quedarse a su lado.

Bien, vale, quizás se equivocó al decir que amaba el entusiasmo de Bokuto. Quizás "amar" era una palabra muy grande. Quizás la adecuada sería más bien "soportaba". Sí, soportaba, porque tenía una paciencia que…

— ¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

— ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, BOKUTO, CÁLLATE!

Bokuto se calló ante el grito de Tsukishima, Akaashi lo miró sorprendido y Kuroo desvió la mirada.

Bueno, dejémoslo en que sencillamente él amaba a sus novios por igual. Aunque a veces no soportase una o dos cosas de ellos. O tres, o cuatro… pero los amaba, eso era lo importante, ¿no?

* * *

¡Y está terminado! Mi primer fic para la BokuAkaKuroTsukki Week~ espero que más gente se anime a participar en esto, vamos, que quiero leer más cositas de mi OT4~

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, y nos leemos mañana para el siguiente fic~

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
